Avec ou sans la Force
by Alexiel135088
Summary: An -20, sur Parnov la Guerre des Clones est arrivée. Suite à une violente attaque, un Jedi, et des clones se retrouvent livrés à eux même en territoire Séparatiste. Aidés par les natifs ils vont tout faire pour quitter la planète en vie. Accessible à ceux qui ne connaissent pas encore l'Univers Star Wars.
1. prologue

**Titre** : Avec ou sans la Force,

**Auteur** : Alexiel135088

**Genre** : Science-fiction/Action/Aventure

**Résumé** : An -20, sur _Parnov _la guerre des clones est arrivée. Suite à une violente attaque, un Jedi, et des clones se retrouvent livrés à eux même en territoire Séparatiste. Aidés par les natifs ils vont tout faire pour quitter la planète en vie. Accessible à ceux qui ne connaissent pas très bien l'Univers Star Wars.

**Disclaimer **: Certaine personnages et l'univers de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter à Disney (LucasFilm). Certains personnages (que je ne dévoilerais pas ici !) m'appartiennent. Merci de ne pas les utiliser sans mon autorisation... bla bla bla...

**Note1**: Les chapitre sont peut être mal découpés, je m'en excuse car mes fictions sont écrite sans chapitre à la base.

**Note2**: je posterai une chapitre tout les week end normalement.

**Note3**: Il est possible que les chapitre soit modifiés après leurs publications. Je vous préviendrais.

**Le prologue est destiné à ceux qui ne connaissent pas trop l'Univers Star wars. C'est un petit rappel^^  
**

* * *

**Prologue :**

_L'histoire se déroule dans un univers de haute technologie créé par George Lucas (maintenant la propriété de Disney). Les voyages spatiaux sont courants._

La République galactique (composé de millier de planètes dirigées comme des pays) a été fondée pour amener la paix dans la galaxie, mais, tout au long de son existence, elle a été secouée par des sécessions et des guerres, notamment contre l'Empire Sith. Les chevaliers Jedi , leur opposé, sont les gardiens de la paix et de la justice.

Les Jedi et Sith se battent au sabre laser, sorte d'épée lumineuse capable de traverser la plupart des matières. Outre leurs sabres, ils sont maîtrise la Force, une énergie cosmique. La Force permet notamment aux êtres qui y sont sensibles d'avoir des réflexes plus aiguisés, des dons de prescience et la capacité de déplacer des objets par la simple force de leur volonté.

L'histoire se passe en l'an -20 (entre le film Star Wars II l'attaque des clones et le III le revanche des Sith) la guerre des clones sème le chaos dans la galaxie depuis 2 ans. La République s'oppose aux forces Séparatistes. Les Séparatistes (= Confédération des systèmes indépendants, C.S.I.) regroupent des organisations et des planètes voulant s'affranchir de la République galactique. Ils sont sous les ordres d'un Sith, le compte Dooku. La CSI possèdent une armée de droïds en tout genre qu'elle oppose l'armée de clone humain de la République (= Grande Armée de la République, GAR) . Les Jedi sous le commandement de la république, dirigent les troupes de l'armée clones.

* * *

**Les reviews (commentaires) sont les seul récompenses des écrivains de fanfiction pour leur travail. Merci, de laisser un petit mot lorsque vous avez lu ! ;-)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Avec ou sans la Force,

**Auteur** : Alexiel135088

**Genre** : Science-fiction/Action/Aventure

**Résumé** : An -20, sur _Parnov _la guerre des clones est arrivée. Suite à une violente attaque, un Jedi, et des clones se retrouvent livrés à eux même en territoire Séparatiste. Aidés par les natifs ils vont tout faire pour quitter la planète en vie. Accessible à ceux qui ne connaissent pas très bien l'Univers Star Wars.

**Disclaimer **: Certaine personnages et l'univers de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter à Disney (LucasFilm). Certains personnages (que je ne dévoilerais pas ici !) m'appartiennent. Merci de ne pas les utiliser sans mon autorisation... bla bla bla...

**Note1**: Les chapitres sont peut être mal découpés, je m'en excuse car mes fictions sont écrite sans chapitre à la base.

**Note2**: je posterai un chapitre tout les week end normalement.

**Note3**: Il est possible que les chapitres soient modifiés après leurs publications. Je vous préviendrais. **Mise à jour du chapitre 1.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Les bourdonnements des vaisseaux et le grondement des explosions étaient tellement constants qu'Ouralle n'y faisait même plus attention. Tout comme la chaleur étouffante de sa planète natale. Sa planète _Parnov _se situait dans la bordure extérieure de la galaxie. Les personnes venant d'ailleurs eux souffraient de ces températures étouffantes, et elles étaient nombreuses depuis un mois. Le roi avait signé un pacte avec les Séparatistes alors qu'elle ne faisait même pas partie de la république Galactique. Cependant le peuple, réduit à l'état de paysans depuis une éternité n'allait pas se laisser faire. La venue de la Grande Armée de la République jusqu'à ces contrées lointaines était une chance. La chance de faire tomber une monarchie injuste et oppressante. Mais Ouralle savait que ce n'était pas la priorité des républicains que de les aider.

Ouralle passa ses mains en sang sous l'eau. Elle venait d'assister un médecin pour stabiliser un clone ayant reçu des éclats d'obus un peu partout. Le sang appartenait à un autre clone qu'elle avait soigné avant sans qu'elle n' eu le temps de se les laver avant d'enfiler des gants. Le liquide rouge dilué dans l'eau disparut dans le syphon. En se regardant dans la glace fissurée au-dessus de l'évier, elle prit conscience qu'elle ne s'était pas lavée depuis deux jours. Ce n'était pas grave il y avait plus important car les odeurs d'un camp de soins médicaux de fortune couvraient toutes ses odeurs potentielles. Elle se pencha plus près du miroir et distingua des cernes qui apparaissaient sous ses yeux. Ces derniers étaient de la même couleur que ses cheveux qui étaient lisses, châtain clair et attachés en chignon pour ne pas la gêner. Mais depuis le matin progressivement il s'était défait et elle remit alors une mèche derrière ses oreilles. Elle sentit sa peau aussi collante que jamais à cause de sa transpiration.

- Ouralle tu as fini ? dit Lia, une infirmière, en arrivant pour chercher une perfu dans le maigre stock.

- Oui, j'ai finis, répondit- elle en continuant de se regarder dans le glace.

- Il faut que tu ailles voir un Jedi qui vient d'arriver.

- J'y vais…

Après s'être rincé les bras, la jeune femme remit sa blouse blanche. Elle n'était d'ailleurs plus très blanche. Avec ses taches de sang, de suie, on aurait plutôt dit une mécanicienne. Cela venait des clones, qui étaient ses principaux patients, dont leurs armures étaient salies par les combats. Elle portait en dessous un débardeur beige et court ainsi qu'un pantalon large marron et troué avec plein de poches. Elle y glissait des compresses, des sangles pour faire des garrots, le minimum pour acceuillir un patient gravement blessé comme souvent. Tout juste la vingtaine et issue d'une famille aux moyens limités, la beauté était un luxe qu'elle ne pouvait pas se payer. Même si elle travaillait aux champs en temps normal, sa silhouette était fine et paraissait peu musclée.

Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, mais la journée allait encore durer tant que les combats au front ne se seront pas calmés. La jeune autochtone ne comptait pas ses heures. la fatigue la terrassait mais tant pis.

Ce campement médical de fortune, avait été installé par l'armée de la République. Constitué d'un mélange de batiment locaux en terre typique de la région, de tentes et de présfabriqués importés par l'armée. Les robots médicaux étaient en nombre bien insuffisant alors la population locale, comme Ouralle, aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait le personnel médical de la Grande Armée constituée de millions de clones répartis dans toute la galaxie. Les pauvres clones blessés s'entassaient là où il y avait de la place. L'infirmerie était toujours calme hormis les discutions du personnel médical et quelques gémissements de soldats à l'agonie. En dehors de ça, les clones parlaient peu entre eux, où s'ils le faisaient c'était à voie basse.

Ouralle repéra rapidement le Jedi, assis sur une simple chaise près de l'entrée, par sa tenue caractéristique. Une sorte de long kimono rouge très foncé, un pantalon beige avec une ceinture en cuir avec de multiples poches et des bottes. Avec cette chaleur, il ne portait évidemment plus sa grande cape marron. De loin il semblait ne pas avoir de blessure apparente. Entre les lits de camp et le matériel en tout genre, elle slaloma pour se rapprocher. Elle fronça les sourcils car elle ne trouvait pas à quelle espèce il appartenait. C'était un être humanoïde à la peau orange claire marbrée. Il portait un masque noir terrifiant et des lunettes hermétiques. De chaque coté de son crane chauve, apparaissait deux excroissances toutes les deux reliées à son masque. Il devait beaucoup effrayer les enfants.

- Laissez moi deviner, dit-elle en ayant vue que son cas n'était pas une urgence absolue. Vous êtes un…

- KelDor, finit le droïd derrière elle.

- Merci, j'allais le dire ! dit-elle au droïd. Vous êtes le premier de votre espèce que je vois. Je m'appelle Ouralle c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous, récita-t-elle.

- Enchanté… dit il avec un voie roque et déformée par son masque.

Machinalement la jeune fille posa sa main sur le front du patient pour prendre sa température et prit son pouls à son poignet. Ce dernier était rapide comme sa respiration qui était audible par un léger souffle en provenance de son masque. Sa transpiration était aussi excessive. Par ses mains entrelacées, il tentait de contenir les tremblements de son corps.

- Laissez-moi encore deviner… vous vous êtes fait piquer par une méchante plante ?

- Oui, à la jambe, dit-il en montrant sa jambe droite.

Ouralle la regarda en remontant son pantalon au niveau du genou. Il y avait juste en dessous deux aiguillons noirs de quelques millimètres, très fins mais qu'Ouralle savait repérer depuis son enfance. Autour sa peau avait rougi et gonflé.

- En effet, mais vous n'avez pas grand-chose. Deux épines… vous ne devriez pas être dans cet état pour si peu.

- Je dois faire une allergie, dit le Jedi. C'est une réaction fréquente chez les membres de mon espèce.

- Oui, ça c'est possible, dit Ouralle doigt sur son menton pour réfléchir. Je vais vous mettre un antidote sous perfu et… un antidouleur je pense…

- Pas la peine, je contrôle la douleur.

- Ah. Bon d'accord.

Ouralle s'occupa d'enlever les aiguillons avec une pince à épiler, désinfeta la zone et s'occupa de la perfusion. Puis elle remplit la fiche de soins.

- Un médecin ou au mieux un droïd viendra vous voir pour des soins complémentaires.

- Merci.

A peine eut-elle finit, qu'elle vit un clone boitant, aidé par un de ses semblables, arriver. Voyant que personne n'était disponible, elle s'approcha pour s'occuper du blessé. Son armure était colorée de rouge en forme de bandes sur ses épaules, ses bras, et sur ses cuisses. Son casque aussi décoré avec les mêmes dessins, pendait à sa ceinture. Ses cheveux étaient coupé très cours. Ils avaient tous le même visage mais ils étaient tous différents. Ouralle se disait que si elle venait à rencontrer l'homme modèle, ce fameux Jango Fett, elle le connaîtrait par cœur. Les mêmes cheveux d'un noir profond, un visage aux traits prononcés, des yeux noirs, une carrure impressionnante mais un regard fermé le plupart du temps. Très discret, ne parlant que pour dire l'essentiel, ici, leur état physique.

- Qu'avez-vous ?

- Un éboulis, madame, dit le clone en grimaçant. Ma jambe s'est retrouvée écrasé.

- OK…

La jeune fille regarda derrière elle pour chercher instinctivement du regard un lit de libre sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y en avait plus.

- Venez avec moi, dit elle en les amenant près du Jedi.

Elle tira un haut tabouret pour que le clone s'y asseye. La plaque de son armure de sa jambe avait déjà été enlevée. Ensuite elle découpa délicatement une section de son épaisse combinaison noire de son membre et l'examina. Le blessé remercia son confrère et ce dernier, après un salut militaire repartit. Il tressauta lorsqu'Ouralle palpa son tibia sous sa peau devenue violette.

- Laissez-moi deviner ça fait mal ? dit ironiquement Ouralle.

- Oui beaucoup, m'dame, confirma le clone entre ses dents serrées.

Ouralle attrapa un scan portable et s'en servit.

- Vous avez une double fracture tibia péroné assez importante. Je vais tout de suite vous donner un antidouleur, dit-elle en s'exécutant avec une seringue.

- Combien de temps faut-il pour que cela se répare ?

- Euh, je ne sais pas exactement. Peut-être trois semaines. Vous êtes pressé de retourner combattre soldat ? dit Ouralle en enleva ses gants.

- Commandant madame.

- Oups, pardon. Et c'est quoi votre nom ?

- Commandant ARC CC-7792…

- Nan, je veux dire votre surnom.

Le clone hésita quelques secondes. Ouralle avait appris il y a quelques jours seulement que les clones se donnaient des surnoms entre eux.

- … Full.

- Ok, Full, essayez de ne pas bouger.

Le clone la questionna du regard alors qu'elle prenait une grande inspiration, posa sa main à l'endroit de sa fracture puis ferma les yeux. Quelques instants plus tard elle sentit le clone bouger légèrement. C'était que cela lui faisait mal et c'est donc que ça fonctionnait. Quand elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux la tache violette avait presque disparu.

- Vous êtes un Jedi ? demanda le clone surpris.

- Non, pas du tout ! répondit la jeune fille en souriant de la naïveté du clone. C'est un don que l'on se transmet dans ma famille depuis longtemps.

Ouralle contrôla les fractures avec le scanner.

- Vos fractures sont réduites, dit-elle pas peu fier d'elle.

- Merci beaucoup, Madame. Je sens déjà moins la douleur.

- Un médecin va vite venir vous voir… commandant Full.

- J'attendrai ici.

La jeune fille lui adressa un dernier sourire et se releva pour s'occuper d'autres patients.

Soudain des hommes crièrent dehors. Ouralle eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête vers l'entrée du dispensaire qu'une déflagration envahit tout son champ de vision. Le souffle la projeta à terre et l'explosion fit siffler ses oreilles. Elle fut sonnée par sa chute. Les débris retombèrent tout autour d'elle alors que les flammes disparaissaient remplacées par une fumée opaque. Elle resta au sol ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Les odeurs de métal et de chairs brulées arrivèrent jusqu'à ses narines. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour enlever la poussière. Ses jambes et ses mains répondirent correctement à sa volonté de mouvement c'est qu'elle n'était pas gravement blessée. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

Puis quelqu'un arriva près d'elle. Elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite de qui il s'agissait. Cette personne habillée de couleur clair la prit par le bras pour la remettre sur pieds. Ses jambes mirent quelques secondes à pouvoir supporter son poids alors qu'elle se laissait faire. Enfin ses oreilles laissèrent entrer les bruits de son environnement. Sa vision s'améliora et tout devint plus claire dans son esprit. Ils avaient été attaqués. Qui pouvait s'en prendre à une base médicale ? Ils n'avaient pas le droit. C'était déloyal.

- Nous devons partir d'ici ! Ils vont remettre ça !

C'était Full qui la tenait par le bras. Elle le reconnut seulement avec les couleurs de son armure car il avait remis son casque. Ouralle prit enfin le temps de faire un tour d'horizon. Mais il n'y avait que le chaos et le mouvement des débris qui retombaient. Soudain quelque chose de vivant bougea et attira son attention. Le Jedi ! Ouralle se précipita vers le KelDor qui se relevait péniblement du sol.

- Ca va ? Vous pouvez marcher ? dit-elle en l'aidant.

- Oui ça ira…

- Partons d'ici ! insista le clone.

- Je vais vous aidez Full.

Le Jedi enleva sa perfusion et les suivit. Ouralle soutenait le clone pour quitter le dispensaire par un trou béant causé par l'explosion à l'opposé de l'entrée principale. Dehors à une trentaine de mètres il y avait la forêt.

- Allons nous cacher dans la végétation… dit le KelDor.

- Oui, mais il y a peut-être d'autres survivants… commença Ouralle paniquée.

- On n'a pas le temps...

Sa voix fut couverte par le bruit des vaisseaux droïds qui passèrent juste au-dessus.

Le petit groupe avança le plus rapidement possible. Le Jedi prit de l'avance et en profita pour inspecter la base de loin. C'était une attaque massive qui avait touché tout l'arrière du front. Etant donné leur état et leur nombre, la seule solution était bien de fuir en attendant que ça se calme pour éviter d'être tués à coup sur.

Arrivés dans la forêt ils virent trois clones sortir du dispensaire. Deux d'entre eux aidaient le troisième à marcher.

- Par ici ! cria le KelDor.

- Il faut les aider ! Dit Ouralle.

- Non, regardez ! L'empêcha Full.

Des droïds de combats arrivaient près de l'entrée principale du bâtiment. Un détachement repéra les clones qui sortaient de l'autre côté et ouvrit le feu. Le clone le plus exposé au tir riposta du mieux qu'il pouvait sans laisser tomber son frère blessé. Cependant les droïds se rapprochaient et il fut touché. Il s'écroula à terre. Au même moment une humaine sortit du dispensaire en titubant.

- Lia ! cria Ouralle qui avait reconnu son amie. On est là !

Les tirs des robots s'intensifièrent. Même en courant le plus vite possible une décharge de blaster l'atteignit en pleine tête et la fit tomber à son tour.

- Naaan ! Liaaa ! cria la jeune fille.

Finalement le clone apte profita de cette diversion pour prendre son camarade sur ses épaules et marcher le plus vite possible vers les trois survivants. D'un bond le Jedi sortit de la forêt pour se porter à leur secours. Malgré son état, il se plaça entre les clones et les machines pour les protéger de son sabre laser sur les derniers mètres. De son côté Full retenait Ouralle qui se débattait comme folle furieuse contre la mort de son amie. Elle était prête à aller étriper à mains nues les droïds de combat. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça.

- Calmez-vous madame ! On ne pouvait rien faire !

Le Jedi revint près d'eux avec les deux soldats. Sans plus attendre ils s'enfuirent dans la végétation.

- Allons nous cacher maintenant ! ordonna le Keldor.

* * *

**Prochaine chapitre le 25 mai 2013**

**Les reviews (commentaires) sont les seul récompenses des écrivains de fanfiction pour leur travail. Merci, de laisser un petit mot lorsque vous avez lu ! ;-)**

**Bon week end à très bientot !**


	3. Chapter 2

**Je suis en retard, désolé...**

**J'ai dû faire pas mal de modification pour cette fic, mais il y a une fin, ne vous inquiétez pas !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Ouralle, les trois clones et le Jedi marchèrent un long moment sur leurs gardes, mais apparemment les droïds ne les avaient pas suivis. C'était certainement parce qu'ils avaient des difficultés à se frayer un chemin parmi la végétation. Le Keldor surveillait leurs arrières, tandis que Full, aidé d'Ouralle, ouvrait la marche. Au milieu le soldat portait son camarade inconscient sur ses épaules. Personne ne parlait, seul les sanglots de la jeune femme et le bruit de la végétation qu'ils frôlaient trahissaient leurs présences. Ouralle était enragée, dégoutée, mais elle avait aussi peur, peur pour la suite. Qu'allait-il faire dans cette immense forêt ? Autour des rescapés s'étendait des arbres à perte de vue. De grande taille, la plupart possédaient des feuilles immenses pouvant atteindre deux mètres, larges et vert sombre. Elles filtraient la lumières déjà raréfiée par la disparition du soleil. Des épaisses racines lissent, variant du violet au rouge foncé, rampaient sur le sol. Elles se redressaient par moment vers le ciel comme une tige nue et dépassaient les arbres. A hauteur d'Homme, les buissons, dont certains étaient vénéneux portaient des magnifiques fleurs aux milles pétales vert clair et soyeuses. Des épines à peine visible se situaient sur le contour de leurs feuilles ovales. Ouralle ne connaissait que trop bien ses arbustes qui avait piqué le Jedi. Elle faisait un petit détour lorsqu'elle en voyait un devant eux. Le parfum entêtant des différentes essences fleurs s'entremêlaient aux odeurs d'humus dans l'air moite de la forêt.

Enfin, pensant être suffisamment loin, le Jedi donna l'ordre de s'arrêter. Le seul soldat clone en état de combattre déposa son confrère blessé avant d'aller sécuriser le périmètre.

- Quelqu'un à une formation médicale ? demandât-il aux personnes présentes.

- Oui, moi, répondit le jeune femme qui se calmait et essuya une dernière fois son visage avec un coin de sa blouse encore blanc.

Trois personnes avaient besoin d'elle, alors elle se força à mettre ses angoisses de coté. Le clone expliqua à Ouralle, que le blessé, qui s'appelait Vere, avait reçu un choc important à la tête et qu'il avait perdu connaissance par la suite. C'était au même lieu où Full c'était aussi fait mal par la chute de pierres. Les deux soldats étaient sous ses ordres. Le commandant s'assit avec précaution sur une grosse racine après avoir testé sa solidité avec sa main. Le Keldor quant à lui s'assit lui sur le sol. Lorsque le soldat partit, Ouralle s'approcha de Vere, qui n'avait pas son casque, allongé à terre. Le diagnostic fut rapidement posé : traumatisme crânien. Une plaie superficielle parmi ses cheveux noirs, à la coupe réglementaire, sur la gauche de son crane et surtout son sang qui coulait de son oreille gauche, la conduit à cette conclusion. Elle lui parla et le secoua doucement pour le faire revenir à la réalité. Enfin ces yeux tournèrent dans ses orbites et il marmonna quelque chose d'incohérent.

- Réveillez-vous, lui dit-elle.

Il reprit connaissance et il regarda autour de lui.

- Ca va ? Vous m'entendez ? Vous me voyez ?

- Ou, Oui... répondit le soldat désorienté.

Puis il se redressa et chercha son arme. Finalement Full se leva et venu près de son soldat.

- Du calme Vere, dit-il avec des gestes d'apaisement. Reste tranquille, tu es blessé.

- Je suis opérationnel commandant.

- Vous n'avez plus à être opérationnel pour le moment… commença Ouralle.

- Le secteur est sécurisé monsieur, annonça le clone valide en revenant.

- Je vais monter la garde, décida le commandant clone en se levant maladroitement.

- Full non, vous n'êtes pas en état non plus…

- Commandant, intervenu le Jedi toujours tremblotant. Nous sommes en relative sécurité. Nous allons nous organiser.

Le soldat clone casqué vint à son tour près d'Ouralle pendant que le Jedi et le commandant clone rassemblèrent leurs informations sur l'attaque qui les avait poussé à fuir.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Traumatisme crânien. Vous le connaissez bien ?

Le clone resta silencieux quelques secondes.

- Oui… c'est un très bon coéquipier, finit-il par dire en cachant mal son inquiétude.

- Comment vous vous appelez ?

- Jiss, madame.

- Vous pouvez le raisonner ?

- Je vais essayer m'dame.

Full tenta de joindre d'autres survivants par son comlink, sa radio. Il essaya de nombreuse fréquence, en parlant dans son casque. De l'extérieur on le voyait faire des mouvements de tête comme quelqu'un qui parlait, sauf que nul son ne sortait de son casque. L'armure des clones était un système complètement hermétique et les soldats devaient ouvrir leurs systèmes de haut parleur pour parler à leurs interlocuteurs extérieurs. A l'inverse plusieurs clones pouvaient très bien se parler entre eux, sans que personne ne le sache. La jeune humaine en profita pour aller voir un instant le Jedi.

- Et vous, ça va ?

- La fièvre me terrasse mais j'y survivrai, dit-il en croisant ses bras contre son corps pour se recroqueviller.

- Votre organisme à vraiment une réaction hypersensible. On va surveiller ça.

Le Jedi, Plo Koon, expliqua qu'il avait été piqué pendant une opération mené avec sa troupe de clone dans la foret pour surprendre l'ennemi.

Puis Ouralle revint prés du traumatisé, Jiss le rassurait comme il le pouvait alors que Vere sombrait de nouveau dans l'inconscience. Après plusieurs minutes, Ouralle réussit à le réveiller une seconde fois. Elle lui fit exécuter des tests simples de coordination motrice, mais Vere ne les réussit pas tous. Il se plaignait d'avoir une grosse migraine.

- Madame, nous avons… commença Jiss.

- Ouralle. Moi c'est Ouralle et pas Madame.

- D'accord Ouralle. Nous avons un essentiel de secours accroché à la ceinture si vous avez besoin.

- Ah c'est mieux que rien. Vous avez un analgésique ?

La jeune femme se tourna enfin vers le commandant clone.

- Et vous, vous voulez aussi un analgésique ?

- Merci, m'dame, euh Ouralle désolé, mais je suis encore sous l'effet de celui que vous m'avez administré.

- Il va falloir les rationner, indiqua t-elle. Montrez-moi votre jambe, je vais voir si je peux encore arranger ça.

Le clone étendit son membre et Ouralle recommença sa technique. Cependant elle eu du mal à se concentrer. Les regards du clone et du Jedi pesaient sur elle. En effet le Keldor semblait très intéressé par sa manipulation depuis qu'elle l'avait utilisé au dispensaire près de lui. Enfin elle vida ses poumons et fit le vide dans son esprit. Elle visiulisa la blessure de Full. D'abord grossièrement puis avec de plus en plus de détail. Les os fragmentés, les muscles abimés... Il fallait qu'elle rassemble tout ça. Après un long moment elle arrêta.

- Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose de plus. Il faut absolument qu'on vous fabrique une atèle pour immobiliser tout ça.

- Vous utilisez la Force... dit le Jedi.

- Non, ce n'est pas la Force, dit-elle un peu énervé que ce soit le Jedi qui lui face cette remarque. C'est un don que l'on se transmet de génération en génération dans ma famille.

- ...Cela confirme la variation que j'ai ressenti dans la Force en arrivant au dispensaire…

- Croyez ce que vous voulez, mais moi je vous dis que ce ne l'ai pas, dit la jeune fille pour couper cour à la conversation.

Le Jedi n'ajouta rien.

- Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser ça pour soigner Vere ? demanda le soldat Jiss avec espoir.

- Non, répondit-elle. Sa blessure est trop importante.

- Et vous mon général vous pouvez le soigner avec la Force?

- Non, Ouralle a raison. Je suis désolé.

- Il va mourir alors ?

Ouralle acquiesça tristement.

Puis pendant que le commandant se confectionnait une atèle avec des branches et les garrots d'Ouralle, ils décidèrent ce qu'ils allaient faire avec les maigres éléments en leurs possessions. Full avait réussit tout à l'heure à joindre d'autres soldats survivants de son bataillon grâce au comlink. Eux aussi s'étaient cachés dans la forêt en attendant, cependant ils étaient positionnés sur le flan opposé des montagnes. Entre eux déferlait l'armée Séparatiste dans la vallée. Les communications devaient maintenant être étroitement surveillées par l'ennemi et il était donc impossible d'utiliser le comlink à longue portée, pour tenter de joindre un vaisseau en orbite, sans risquer de se faire repérer. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas bénéficier d'une aide extérieure. Livrés à eux même, blessés, sur une planète étouffante, recherchés de toute pars... la suite allait s'avérer compliquée.


	4. Chapter 3

**Je suis en retard, désolé ! Je dois rajouter des choses et vérifier l'orthographe entre autre ^^;**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

- On peut rejoindre _Pazgni,_ proposa Ouralle en refaisant son chignon. Les gens vous aideront tout comme moi je le fais.

- Où se trouve cette ville ? demanda le Jedi en redressant la tête après avoir examiné ses mains qui frémissaient toujours.

- A plusieurs klics au Sud, c'est la ville la plus proche. Demain après midi on pourrait y arriver.

- Il ne faut pas oublier que nous avons deux blessés qui ont des difficultés à marcher.

- Ouais mais en dehors de ça, vous pourriez peut être trouver une solution pour avoir de l'aide de la république là bas. Et on pourra être plus en sécurité, avoir plus à manger...

Après réflexion, la décision fut prise de rejoindre cette ville.

Le groupe de rescapés avait commencé à avancer vers _Pazgni_ jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Sur Parnov, il ne faisait jamais totalement noir car deux imposantes lunes offraient une pâle luminosité. Les bruits de la forêt avaient progressivement changé, les chants des animaux diurnes étaient remplacés par celui des nocturnes. Des sifflements stridents mais mélodieux et des cris poussés par de lointaines créatures. Certaines fleurs s'étaient refermées alors que d'autres s'ouvraient lentement à leur tour.  
Une fois de plus Jiss était parti explorer les alentours pour repérer les lieux en cas d'attaque, puis le Jedi s'était un peu mis à l'écart pour méditer malgré son état d'extrême fatigue. A genoux auprès de Vere, qui était de nouveau inconscient, Ouralle contrôla son pouls. Il était rapide mais cela n'était rien comparé à la gravité de sa blessure à la tête. Elle ne lui donnait pas deux jours à vivre. C'était la première fois que la native était aussi longtemps avec les mêmes patients. Cela la rendait nerveuse mais aussi curieuse envers les clones. Le prix de leur vie au dispensaire, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, était une des rares choses qu'elle savait sur eux. Ouralle soupira et son regard se posa sur Full qui était devenu très prostré depuis plus d'une heure mais il était toujours en alerte en témoignait son fusil blaster sur ses cuisses. Le médicament ne devait plus agir et elle devinait qu'il avait terriblement mal à sa jambe fracturée, mais qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer. D'ailleurs tous les clones cachaient au maximum leurs souffrances. Ils ne devaient pas montrer leurs faiblesses pour ne pas se faire repérer par un prédateur comme chez les animaux, pensa Ouralle. Elle vint s'assoir à coté de Full sur le tronc d'arbre mort. Le commandant tourna sa tête casquée vers la jeune fille et elle lui sourit. Un grand et rachitique insecte volant passa devant eux, ce qui fit sursauter le commandant. Le mouvement de ses ailes créait un bourdonnement doux et son corps à moitié transparent avait de légers reflets multicolores sous la faible lumière. Le clone le regarda passer jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

- J'ai une idée, dit soudainement Ouralle en se levant. Enlevez votre casque.

Full s'exécuta, en soulevant le clapet à gauche de son cou, et la regarda perplexe. La native passa de l'autre coté du tronc et se plaça derrière son dos.

- Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? demanda t-il inquiet en la suivant du regard.

- Regardez devant vous et détendez-vous…

- Doucement elle mit ses doigts sur ses tempes de chaque coté de son crâne et le clone tressaillit. Ouralle ferma les yeux.

- Vous êtes complètement tendu… dit-elle en sentant les muscles contractés de sa mâchoire.

- C'est normal, madame, c'est la première fois qu'un médecin me fait ça.

- Je ne suis pas médecin et je m'appelle Ouralle et non madame, Full, répéta-t-elle gentiment.

- Vous devriez faire votre tour sur Vere, il en a plus besoin que moi, dit le clone toujours tendu.

- Je suis désolé mais on ne peut plus rien pour Vere. De plus ça ne servira à rien puisque qu'il est inconscient.

Le commandant ne dit rien et Ouralle s'en voulut tout de suite. Elle avait peut être parlé un peu trop sèchement.

- Allez relâchez- vous un peu, fermez vos yeux, dit-elle pour passer à autre chose. Jiss surveille les environs, il n'y a rien à craindre pour le moment.

Finalement le commandant essaya de l'écouter. Il ferma les yeux et Ouralle sentit son corps se détendre légèrement. Mais sa main droite restait crispée sur la détente de son arme. Soudain il enleva les mains de la native.

- Arrêtez..., commença-t-il gêné.

- Ok, c'est vous qui voyez, dit-elle surprise. Mais vous êtes une vrai boule de nerfs, dit-elle en se rasseyant à coté de lui. On ne vous donne pas des cours de relaxation dans l'armée ?

A ce moment-là le soldat clone revint.

- Tout est calme commandant, dit-il.

- Parfait, repos, lui ordonna Full.

- A votre tour Jiss, dit amicalement Ouralle.

- A mon tour de… ?

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le coin de la bouche du commandant.

- Rigolez Full, si ça se trouve il sera plus réceptif que vous ! Asseyez-vous Jiss et enlevez votre casque.

Le soldat s'assit en tailleur sur la litière de grosse feuilles. Sous son casque il laissa apparaitre pour la première fois son visage semblable à tous les autres clones et son crâne entièrement rasé ainsi qu'une cicatrice sur l'arcade sourcilière gauche. Il jetait des regards inquiets à Full qui ne cachait plus son amusement.

- T'inquiète pas, Jiss, dit son supérieur en souriant.

- A genoux, Ouralle lui fit la même chose. Tout comme le commandant, Jiss ne fut pas à l'aise au début.

- Détendez-vous… lâchez votre arme, dit doucement la jeune fille.

Le clone obéit et progressivement mais rapidement son corps se relâcha. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce moment de calme. Full cessa subitement de sourire et plissa ses yeux.

- Vous voyez Full, dit Ouralle à son tour amusée. Jiss arrive à se détendre totalement, lui. Je ne sens plus aucune tension dans son corps….

Le Jedi revint vers eux après avoir enjambé une racine. Surpris, il observa quelques secondes le spectacle avant de s'asseoir.

- Voilà Jiss ! finit par dire Ouralle en enlevant ses mains. Prenez votre temps pour revenir à vous. Full va faire le premier tour de garde car il n'est pas près de dormir vu comme il est tendu, ajouta-t-elle avec ironie. Je plaisante Full, ne vous levez pas.

Jiss ne bougea pas et resta les yeux clos. Ouralle remarqua que le commandant fixait le soldat avec une pointe de jalousie.

- Jedi, commença-t-elle. J'aurais besoin de faire l'inventaire de ce qu'on a en médical.

- Bien sûr, dit-il en détachant le nécessaire de sa ceinture similaire à ceux des clones.

Le commandant fit de même et Ouralle prit doucement celui de Vere. Pendant qu'elle s'occupait des compresses à bacta, elle vit que le Jedi et Full regardaient Jiss qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Vous l'avez tué ? finit par demander Full.

- Non… répondit le Keldor. Il est juste parfaitement serein. C'est quelque chose de réalisable, en si peu de temps, uniquement avec la Force.

- Arrêtez avec votre Force…Jiss, vous êtes là ? demanda Ouralle. Il faudrait vous réveiller maintenant.

Elle se rendit à quatre pattes jusqu'à lui et lui prit l'avant bras. Il se laissa complètement faire. Puis elle le lâcha, et il retomba sur son genou. Full était subjugué.

- Jiss ? recommença-t-elle plus près de son oreille.

Brusquement il sursauta et ouvrit les yeux.

- Hein ? Oui ? dit –il un peu perdu.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Plus en forme que jamais madame.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir.

- Moi c'est Ouralle...

- Quels sont les ordres, chef ? demanda t-il en se tournant vers Plo.

- Pas d'ordre pour le moment soldat, lui dit le Jedi.

- J'ai besoin de votre pack médical, s'il vous plait.

- Oui, mad… Ouralle.

- Bien, il y a des progrès !

Cinq seringues d'analgésique, deux d'anti-inflammatoire ainsi que du bacta en spray et dans des compresses. Le Jedi annonça qu'il laissait tout ça pour les clones, qu'il pouvait limiter sa réaction allergique avec la Force. Ouralle lui réserva un anti-inflammatoire quand même, Vere aurait le droit à un antidouleur, et le reste serait pour Full qui lui survivra à sa blessure. Elle redonna tout le précieux matériel à leurs propriétaires respectifs en gardant en mémoire ce qu'ils avaient convenu.

Après une injection Full prit le premier tour de garde tellement il insistait. Jiss, les bras derrière la tête, et le Jedi s'endormirent rapidement. En revanche Ouralle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. C'était la première fois qu'elle était victime d'une attaque de cette ampleur et son esprit fut envahi par des flash-back cauchemardesques. Des corps sans vie, de la fumée, du sang… et la mort de Lia. Elle revit au ralenti le rayon rouge atteindre sa tête... Ouralle secoua sa tête pour chasser ces images abominables de son esprit. Il y a quelques semaines, Lia avait débarqué ici en tant qu'infirmière de la République et les deux femmes avaient très vite sympathisé. La native avait appris beaucoup de choses grâce à elle, sur la médecine bien plus avancée, et sur la vie de tous les jours sur les planètes modernes du noyau. Elle souriait tout le temps et avait toujours le mot pour rire. Sur les feuilles sèches et raides qui composaient la litière, Ouralle sentit ses larmes couler. Et puis au dispensaire, Full lui avait sûrement sauvé la vie car s'il ne l'avait pas retenue, elle aurait accouru vers son amie déjà morte et elle aurait été tuée à son tour. Cela suffisait, elle en avait marre. Alors elle essuya ses yeux et se mit en position assise. Elle se tourna pour voir Full qui la regarda, comme d'autres clones par moment, avec le même regard innocent qu'un enfant. Cela l'avait toujours troublée. Elle se leva pour le rejoindre.

- Vous devriez essayer de dormir, lui dit-il doucement pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

- Bah oui, mais je ne suis pas comme vous. Moi, la guerre je ne connais pas, répondit-elle en se frottant le visage. Et puis… je repensais à Lia.

Full ne rajouta rien. C'était vrai que les civils ne participaient pas beaucoup à cette guerre.

- Euh, je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure à propos de Vere. J'ai été un peu froide...

- Ce n'est rien... (il avait du mal à ne pas dire madame).

- Vous devez me prendre pour une chochotte à propos de mon amie. Vous, vous avez dû en perdre un grand nombre de soldats…

- Et ça fait toujours aussi mal, que ce soit le premier ou le centième. Mais nous faisons notre devoir c'est ça qui est le plus important.

- Vous vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi vous vous battez ?

- Pour la république.

- Et qu'est ce que vous connaissez de la république? commença à s'énerver Ouralle contre celui qui avait créé l'armée de clone. Laissez-moi deviner : Vous n'avez jamais vécu comme des citoyens, donc vous n'avez pas d'application pratique au mot république. C'est comme si vous défendiez une cause que vous ne connaissiez pas !

- Moins fort…

- Oui, pardon. Mais vous vous êtes jamais posé de questions ? reprit-elle en chuchotant.

- Si, mais il ne faut pas trop y réfléchir. Sans la république nous n'existerions pas.

- Vous êtes vraiment optimiste.

Le regard d'Ouralle atterrit sur le casque du commandant qui était au sol près de son propriétaire.

- Vous voyez quoi dans votre casque ? demanda t-elle.

- Vous voulez essayer ? lui proposa-t-il en lui tendant.

- Euh…, je veux bien.

Elle enfila le casque et se sentit très à l'étroit mais contrairement à ses préjugés, on avait une bonne vue panoramique.

- Oooh…

Puis elle remarqua des icones sur tout le pourtour de la visière. En les regardant elle ouvrit des applications.

- Oups...

Bouger les yeux dans tous les sens n'arrangeait pas les choses jusqu'à ce qu'un message dans un encadré rouge s'affiche : « Etes-vous sûr de réinitialiser le système ? ».

- Je crois que j'ai fais une connerie, lui dit-elle en retirant le casque et le tendant à Full.

A son tour il le remit sur sa tête pour inspecter les dégâts.

- Ah oui, le clignement des yeux active les applications, dit-il avec de la voix déformée par son casque.

- Je suis désolée !

- Rien de grave, c'est moi qui ai oublié de vous prévenir, lui dit-il en l'enlevant.

- Et vous vous êtes facilement habitué à tous ces trucs ?

- Oui, c'est pas difficile.

- Et l'armure, ça ne vous gêne pas de l'avoir constamment sur vous ?

Full était surpris de la curiosité de la native. Les civils, au mieux les dévisageaient de loin, au pire les ignoraient. Ouralle était bavarde... Parler à quelqu'un, autre que ses frères, aussi longtemps encore plus avec une fille, était une première pour lui.

- Non, au contraire on se sent en sécurité dedans. Ou presque, ajouta t-il en montrant sa jambe.

Il eut un silence. Full ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, finit-il par annoncer en voyant la native préoccupée. On s'en sortira.

- J'aimerais vous croire.

- Vous pouvez me faire confiance pour cela Madame… dit-il comme s'il récitait cette phrase apprise par coeur.

Vere s'était réveillé.

- Moi c'est Ouralle, ajouta la jeune fille à l'intention de Full en regardant le soldat blessé.

- Encore désolé.

Elle se leva, enjamba les pieds de Jiss, et vint à ses cotés.

- Vere, vous vous rappelez où vous êtes ? demanda-t-elle en le soutenant.

- Ma tête va exploser… dit-il avec des mouvements désordonnés. Où est… mon arme?

- Nous sommes en sécurité ici, vous n'avez pas besoin de votre fusil. Calmez-vous.

Il tenta de se lever mais ses membres ne lui répondaient pas comme il le souhaitait.

- Vere, vous devez vous reposer...

Full arriva à son tour.

- Eh détends-toi, il n'y a plus de tas de ferraille à dégommer.

- Alors le clone se calma mais il ne semblait pas complètement conscient de tout ce qui se passait.

Peu de temps après Jiss fut réveillé. La relaxation d'Ouralle l'avait mis en pleine forme et il se proposa de faire le tour de garde une bonne partie de la nuit. Alors Full se reposa et Ouralle injecta l'analgésique au traumatisé. Mais le reste de la nuit, il reprenait connaissance par moment, marmonnait des paroles, et se débattait. Ouralle supportait mal son agonie et se bouchait les oreilles. Elle ne réussit à dormir qu'une à deux heures.

* * *

**La chapitre 4 très bientôt, promis ! ;-)**


	5. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin, Plo Koon réveilla Ouralle. Elle eut un mouvement de recule en voyant sa tête masqué et cela lui demanda quelques secondes de se rappeler où elle était. Puis suivant le regard du Jedi, elle vit Jiss et Full qui étaient près de leur frère d'arme. Jiss était pris de convulsions. C'était un tableau insupportable à voir et Ouralle admira le soutient des deux clones qui ne laissaient rien paraître de leur tristesse. La jeune femme se leva et partit se mettre aux côtés du traumatisé et de Jiss. Elle le regarda compatissant. Le soldat tenait la main de son camarade et Ouralle posa la sienne sur le front de Vere. D'abord dans un murmure, puis un peu plus fort, elle chantonna dans sa langue natale. Après quelques secondes le blessé se détendit pour enfin s'immobiliser pour toujours dans un dernier soupire. Pour refermer entièrement les yeux de Vere, la native descendit sa main sur eux.  
Plo, Full et Jiss regardaient la scène dans un silence respectueux. Sur les joues d'Ouralle coulaient des larmes qu'elle essuya avec la manche de sa blouse, en se mettant debout.

- J'ai horreur de faire ça, dit–elle en s'éloignant.

Respirant profondément pour se ressaisir, elle resta un moment seule à l'écart. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever sur la nature luxuriante, mais cela était difficile à prédire exactement car des nuages recouvraient le ciel. La forêt était calme et se réveillait doucement. Une nouvelle journée commençait. Le plus inquiétant c'était qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se passer, où elle allait dormir ce soir, pour peu qu'elle soit toujours en vie si jamais elle était toujours en vie. Cela la démoralisa davantage. Full arriva peut après à cloche pieds. Il resta en retrait, attendant qu'elle remarque sa présence pour pouvoir parler.

- Oui ? dit –elle en contrôlant le timbre de sa voix.

- Madame ? euh pardon Ouralle, commença-t-il en se reprenant une énième fois en esquissant un geste d'excuse. Pardonnez-moi, vraiment...

Il s'éclaircit la voix puis il reprit :

- J'ignore ce que vous avez fait, mais... C'était courageux, dit-il d'un ton officiel. Vere… peut reposer en paix maintenant. Que… qu'avez-vous dit, recommença t-il après un temps comme s'il hésitait à en savoir plus, pour … l'accompagner ?

- C'est une demande à notre Déesse. _Marere Foolroa_, le Souhait Ultime, car c'est la dernière chose que souhaiterait un être vivant avant de mourir. Une sorte d'autorisation pour rejoindre le Jardin Secret pour l'éternité. Lorsque le mourant ne peut la formuler, on la prononce pour lui.

Il acquiesça d'un lent mouvement de tête et médita un instant ses paroles. Puis il reprit :

- Allez, nous devons reprendre la route rapidement, lui dit le clone en repartant.

Ouralle respira profondément une dernière fois, et revint vers les autres.

Le Jedi et Jiss s'étaient occupés de cacher le corps pour ne pas attirer l'intention des droïds car ils n'avaient pas le temps de l'enterrer. Alors ils reprirent la route à travers la forêt, avançant tous en silence. Le ciel ne se dégageait pas, l'atmosphère devenait encore plus humide et étouffante.

Bien plus tard, Plo Koon, qui ouvrait la marche, fit signe à Ouralle, Full et Jiss de s'arrêter, ils s'accroupirent, et écoutèrent le moindre bruit. Les sons d'une végétation chahutée vinrent de leurs droites. Les animaux s'étaient tus d'un seul coup. S'il s'agissait d'un ennemi Séparatiste, il n'était pas très discret. Ouralle identifia la source du bruit, juste au moment où celle-ci se rapprocha rapidement dans leur direction faisant trembler le sol , en disant long sur sa taille. Brusquement une énorme bête sortit d'entre les arbres en grondant. Les deux soldats clone mirent instinctivement leurs armes en joue prêt à tirer alors qu'Ouralle se plaça devant la bête les bras grand ouvert, cela surprit le Keldor qui , pensant à un acte héroïque de sa part, vint à ses côtés pour la protéger. L'animal s'arrêta net à deux pas de la native.

_- Ouuuuh ! Ouuuuuuh_ ! cria Ouralle devant la bête en agitant ses bras. _Fatia's ! Fatia's !_

L'animal haut de trois mètres, grogna et continua à s'agiter mais sans avancer. Sa gueule allongée laissait apparaître des dents plates tandis que sa peau épaisse grise foncé sans poil était parsemé de taches. Enfin il se calma mais sans cesser de dévisager, de ses petits yeux noirs, les bipèdes devant lui.

- C'est un _Krakmorph _dit-elle à ses compagnons sans tourner le dos à la bê herbivore très territorial.

Le Jedi et les clones restèrent sur leurs gardes.

- On peut avancer, ajouta-t-elle. Passez devant, je vous rejoins.

Full ne pouvait retenir sa curiosité naturelle de se poser des questions. Comment une si frêle femme pouvait-elle arrêter une bête si énorme ? Cependant sa raison et son statut de militaire empêchaient ses questions de franchir ses lèvres. Il chercha une explication logique et conclut qu'Ouralle vivait dans cet environnement depuis toujours et qu'elle devait bien connaitre les créatures de la forêt. Après avoir trouvé cette hypothèse correcte, il s'ordonna de penser à autre chose. Dans quelques jours, il quittera cette planète, et il sera passé à une nouvelle mission. La native, qui l'aidait toujours à marcher, prit la parole ce qui le fit revenir à la réalité :

- ...Full, je n'ai pas pensé à vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé lorsque le dispensaire à été attaqué.

- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, Ouralle, récita-t-il.

- Oui, si vous le dites, mais moi je vous vous remercie en plus.

Le clone n'ajouta rien et même avec son casque sur la tête, Ouralle devina qu'il était un peu gêné. Tout le long du chemin elle le sentait tellement crispé dans ses mouvements qu'elle le soupçonnait de contrôler sa démarche pour ne pas laisser tout son poids sur elle quitte à se faire mal. Il devait considérer les femmes comme fragiles, se disait la native ce qui la fit sourire.

Le soleil laissa enfin passer quelques-uns de ses rayons brûlants entre les nuages pendant la soirée. Peu de temps après la forêt s'assombrit. C'était une nouvelle journée qui se terminait, une journée passé à marcher au rythme de Full et des difficultés du terrain et des pauses. Ouralle se rassura en se disant que tout s'était relativement bien passé vu la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Pazgni n'était plus très loin maintenant. Le petit groupe redoublait d'attention car les Séparatistes devaient être présent dans les alentours. Deux fois des STAP de l'armée Séparatiste passèrent au dessus de la canopée pour rejoindre la zone urbanisée. C'était des véhicules légers principalement utilisés pour la reconnaissance et piloté pour un droïd B1. Ouralle réussit à trouver un promontoire qui offrait un point de vue caché sur le village situé dans la vallée en contrebas. Le village semblait bizarrement calme et l'ennemi au rendez-vous. Il y avait quelques vaisseaux ça et là dont des CAB-1, des chars d'assaut blindés postés sur les principales routes . La cité d'à peine un millier habitants était constituée de modestes maisons collées les unes aux autres avec des ruelles étroites. Les maisons en briques, de terre ou de bois possédaient des petite fenêtres dont on apperçevait la lumière témoin de la présence de villageois. L'atelier de fabrication du _Vadchiift_ marchait toujours car de la fumée s'échappait de son unique cheminée.

- Bon bah, voilà Pazgni, dit la native au Jedi. Elle est drôlement bien surveillée. Comment on va faire ?

- Les Séparatiste doivent être au courant que des défenseurs de la République se sont enfuis sinon ils seraient moins présents.

- Donc, ils s'attendent à nous recevoir ?

- Oui.

- Et…Laissez moi deviner : Vous pensez qu'un Jedi allergique, un commandant clone boiteux, un soldat, et une autochtone qui n'y connait rien au combat, arriveront à entrer dans un village gardé par l'ennemi ? ironisa Ouralle.

- On va élaborer un plan. Vous êtes sûre que vous connaissez des personnes qui pourront nous cacher ?

- Oui, mais ça ne servira pas à grand-chose si on n'arrive pas à entrer en ville !

- Ils ont dû mettre en place un couvre-feu, intervint Full qui regardait à travers des petites jumelles.

- Il va bientôt faire nuit, il ne devrait pas tarder à être mis en place alors, ajouta la native. Si cela n'est pas déjà fait...

Le Jedi et le commandant se regardèrent et se tournèrent vers Ouralle.

- Quoi ? demande t-elle en prenant peur. Quoi ?!

- C'est vous qui allez y aller en premier pour faire une diversion ! dit Jiss amusé en venant de comprendre.

- Nooon, vous n'êtes pas sérieux…

- Siiii, confirma le Jedi.

- Mais ils vont s'en rendre compte ! chuchota la jeune fille. Ils ne sont pas si bête que ça !

- Oh si, ils sont bêtes par notamment par le fait qu'ils ne pensent pas comme des êtres vivants. Ils ne devineront pas qu'après votre arrivée nous allons les surprendre.

Ouralle et Plo koon à plat ventre cachés dans les broussailles, regardèrent les onze droïds de combat B1 immobiles situés non loin d'une maison éventrée par une explosion passée. Le village était à moins d'une cinquantaine de mètres devant eux.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça… finit–elle par dire.

- Vous allez le faire, et vous allez réussir, lui dit le Jedi.

- Non, je vais tout faire foirer… rajouta-t-elle en secouant la tête.

- Tout va bien se passer. De toute façon c'est le meilleur stratagème que nous ayons et nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux et en état d'en faire une autre.

Ouralle se demandant un instant s'il n'avait pas utilisé un de ses tours avec sa foutue Force pour la rassurer. Puis elle se rendit compte que sa confiance en soi n'avait pas changé. Le Jedi quant à lui gardait son calme en toute circonstance depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Elle observa une nouvelle fois les machines un moment, en tentant de se convaincre qu'elle seule pouvait les aider.

- Très bien, j'y vais, finit-elle par dire avec le plus de conviction possible.

Ouralle se leva puis s'avança avec le plus de bruit possible pour ne pas surprendre les droïds. Ces jambes tremblaient à présent. Pour se donner du courage, elle récita une prière dans sa tête. Lorsqu'elle apparut à découvert devant les machines, ils pointèrent leurs armes dans sa direction. C'était la première fois, depuis l'attaque du dispensaire, qu'on la menaçait de la sorte et cela la terrifia tellement qu'elle crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Alors elle leva doucement les mains en l'air pour prouver son innocence.

- Bon...Bonjour ! dit-elle nerveusement. Je me suis… perdue dans la forêt après votre attaque et… Je viens de retrouver mon chemin pour rentrer chez moi !

C'est complètement nul, pensait-elle. Les droïds restèrent immobiles.

- J'habite ici, et... je peux rentrer dans Pazgni ? insista-t-elle en s'avançant lentement à contre cœur.

- Avez-vous une carte d'identité magnétique ? demanda un droïd d'une voie électronique.

- Euh…oui, je crois…

Elle fouilla dans les poches de son pantalon et la tendit au droïd. Celui-ci la regarda et dit :

- Quelle est l'adresse de votre domicile ?

- Euh… En fait… je me rends chez des amis qui pourront m'héberger c'est la troisième maison de la rue du _Olour Notial_.

Le droïd resta silencieux comme s'il réfléchissait. Ouralle retint sa respiration, elle aurait aimé se retourner pour espérer croiser le regard d'un clone ou du Jedi pour se redonner du courage.

- Allez–y, dit-il, alors qu'ils baissèrent tous ensemble leurs armes.

Ouralle soupira de soulagement en laissant tomber ses bras le long de son corps, cependant rien n'était encore gagné.

- Merci beaucoup !

Elle marcha rapidement, tête baissée, devant les machines qui la regardèrent passer. Après avoir fait quelques mètres elle se retourna vers elles :

- Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire ! dit-elle presque en criant.

Les machines se retournèrent vers elle. Quant elles tournèrent toute le dos à la forêt, elle annonça avec un sourire dans le coin des lèvres :

J'ai croisé des soldats de la république en forêt.

Au même moment une décharge de blaster bleue atteignit le dos d'un droïd faisant naître quelques étincelles avant qu'il ne tombe à terre.


End file.
